


Stolen Time

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A litle scene in the TARDIS between our boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Time

They practically ran to their room. Once they arrived Jack shoved Ianto to the wall. "It's been too long." Jack panted, claiming the other man's lips. Ianto grabbed at Jack's shirt, grinding their hips together. "Bed?"

"My head says yes, but my cock wants you to fuck me right here." Ianto panted between desperate kisses and fumbled buttons. Jack gave up and ripped Ianto's shirt wide, ignoring the tiny 'pings' that the action caused. "You owe me a new shirt." Jones gasped as the Captain licked a stripe up the exposed flesh.

"Bill me later, I want you now." Jack all but growled, dropping to his knees. He loosened Ianto's belt buckle then dragged the trousers down pants and all. They fell to pool at his ankles with a soft 'whomph'. The Captain was teasing at first, kissing up his lover's thighs and nipping at pale skinned hips. Ianto mewled, keened with need.

Jack chuckled, "Is this where you want me?" He teased, barely kissing Ianto's length.

Jones clenched his fists, "Jack, cariad please." Ianto gasped when the Captain swallowed him whole. The Welshman groaned a hand winding into Jack's hair. The older man was good; he was always good, but even better when there had been time apart.

Ianto's hand clenched, but Jack had expected it. He wanted to draw it out, but he wanted to be inside his younger lover even more. Ianto was panting, knowing Jack would let him hover right at the edge for as long as he wanted. Somehow Jack found lube and slicked his fingers. Ianto bucked forward as Jack slipped two fingers in in rapid succession. Jones cried out when his lover found his prostate. Pleas fell from his lips and Jack added a third digit and started to fuck his Welshman with his fingers while he continued to suck his cock dry.

When Ianto came it was explosive, he was sure the whole TARDIS had heard him shout Jack's name. His lover took him right to their bed upon seeing Jones's legs begin to shake. Ianto watched Jack shed his clothes with glassy blissed out eyes and remarkably his body showed interest in what he saw. "Let me ride you."

"You know I'd never say no to that." Jack grinned, slicking his own length before lying on the bed. All Ianto had to do was assume the position. He took a moment to kiss Jack, tease his nipples the way he liked. The older man's pants and groans turned Ianto's interest into a full blown hard on in minutes. "Yan…don't make me beg." Jack whined and Jones grinned. Without another sound he lined up and impaled himself on Jack's length. "Goddess Yan!" The Captain cried and Ianto moaned.

The Welshman set up a fast rhythm, grinding down hard. Jack had all he could do not to rip the bedclothes. "Fuck…shit…Jack it's good…fuck!" Ianto tipped his hips, angling so Jack would hit his prostate on every answering thrust of his hips. "Yes! God yes! Right there…fuck…fuck me like you mean it Jack."

"Oh if they only knew…such a dirty mouth on you." Jack grinned then gasped as Ianto came down hard.

"You know you love it." Ianto smirked, slowing a little, teasing. "You love it when It's so fuckin good I swear like a sailor. When I want you to cum so deep in my perfect, tight, little arse." Jones sped up and Jack groaned. The Welshman started to stoke his own length and the Captain batted his hands away.

"Cum just from my cock." Jack ordered and Ianto nodded, upping his rhythm, chasing his orgasm. He looked so beautiful; his head thrown back; kiss swollen lips and flushed pale skin.

"Jack…Jack…fuck I'm gonna cum."

"Let go Yan…so I can feel it…so I can cum." Jack groaned and Ianto ground down hard; his orgasm hitting like a tidal wave. Jones inner muscles clamping down around him set the Captain off; he thrust deep and let himself go with a shout of his lover's name.

They lay in the after-glow; once they'd cleaned up and had another round in the shower. "Think anyone will miss us?" Jack mused.

"I don't think I can move yet if I wanted too." Ianto answered.

...

Luv Y'alls


End file.
